Distrust
by SuperSalemance
Summary: Lilia Lee, a sixteen year old girl, is pretty well-known for creating a new type of Prism Show: What they call "Dark" Prism Shows. At just ten years old, she was abandoned by her best friend, therefore ruining her view of life and trust. Now, she meets new, better people, who might, just might, be able to heal her scars. Will she be able to forget about her dark past?
1. Dark Prism Show

**Ok, so I shouldn't be writing another fanfic, since I already have three other unfinished fanfic, but you know what? Who cares! XD**

**Chapter 1: Dark Prism Show**

_The best of the best of my friends have once abandoned me for Prism Shows. For that, they shall pay. I will show them that I, Lilia Lee, is more important than some stupid Prism Show._

That was the vow I made six years ago, when I was ten. Now, I have changed. I have found that Prism Shows are indeed much more important than I am. They can convey all my emotions, and can make the world stop and stare at something.

But, it isn't Prism Shows that I do. No, it's something... _different_. My Prism Shows are... unique. It isn't like the normal, Happy-Lucky show. It's more of something dark. Brooding.

Something that vampires would like.

I am well-known because I created a new kind of Prism Show. They call it "Dark Prism Show," but I disapprove of this name, since it's so lame and unrealistic.

It's like a normal Prism Show, except it's dark and broody. What can you expect? The world wants a new type of Prism Show! Aurora Rising, Prism Act, and Prism Live have all old. Now people are looking for something new: that's where Dark Prism Shows come in.

"Let's give a round of applause for Lilia Lee: the wonderful young lady who brought Dark Prism Shows to this world!"

I hear cheers in the background. I sigh. I'm already changed into a tight black dress, with little tiny intricate designs on it. Below that, I'm wearing netted leggings, with knee-high black leather boot-like skates. I've got my shoulder-length black hair let down, and a skull pin in my hair.

I skate into the middle, bowing before starting my "Dark" Prism Show. I motioned at the DJ, signaling for him to start the music.

_Boop, boo da doo, doo doo doo, doo doo._

_Boop, boo da doo, doo doo doo, doo doo._

_I started out as just a loser._

_But now, I'm climbing up, higher and higher._

_Now, I will make you see that_

_I'm not just, some mistake. (OH!)_

_LET'S GO!_

_NO NO NO NO NO, I'm gonna rock it!  
NO NO NO NO NO, I wanna be the best!  
YES YES YES YES, I will beat the girl who had ditched me._

_FOR! Some stupid little reason. She had run away from me._

_JUST 'CAUSE I WAS CALLED A FREAK!_

"The words you have stabbed me with... I will let it jump back to you!" I shouted, jumping high into the air. "Arrow of... VENGENCE!" A black arrow, decorated with several different words, appeared in my hand, and I released it into the crowd. It bursted into a words.

I did two more small jumps, to power up for my next "Dark" Prism Jump.

"Here it is, everyone! She's going to do it!"

The crowd goes cheers.

"Everyone thinks that all bright and shining and pretty 'angels' are always the good ones, that they're always the 'heroes'... I will prove them all wrong!" Black angel-like wings sprouted behind my back. "Angel of DARKNESS! **(darkness echoes)**" I unfolded my wings, and a blinding black light appeared out of it. **(don't ask me how that's possible, but whatever... :P)**

The crowd goes wild.

"THERE IT IS! LILIA LEE'S SPECIAL DARK PRISM JUMP: ANGEL OF DARKNESS!" the reporter roars, and, even with the microphone, her voice was barely heard, over the crowd's cheers.

When the crowd's cheers finally grew down, the reporter announces, "Let's give a round of applause for STARS: the beautiful group of young and talented teenagers!"

My eyes widened. I didn't know that they were performing today too. As I skated off the stage, STARS got on, and all but one threw dirty looks at me. One of them even mouthed, "Loser Lilia."

Oh, and I forgot to mention something: the crowd's cheer was ten times more deafening the moment they made their appearance. It was evident that the crowd was more eager to see STARS's show than mine: Some little kids even got to tear off their attention from their little electronics to stare, in admiration, at STARS.

_Watch it, STARS... I'll defeat you guys one day..._ I fumed as I skated out.


	2. STARS

**The song that's in this chapter isn't mine, and it would probably be easier to understand the singing if you listened to the song... The song is called "Too Cool." I'll post the link in my profile, so be sure to check it out! ^_^**

**On with the story! =D**

**Chapter 2**

STARS was so... bright and shiny. They literally shone bright like a star.

The leader of STARS, Stella Moain, wore a flashy golden dress, matching her blond/golden long hair. The co-captain, Trisha Hua, wore a similarly shiny yellow dress. The two twins, Ashley Jin and Rina Shi, **(Ashley took her mother's last name, while Rina took her father's lasy name)** also wore a yellow dress, but a bit less blinding. Then there was Stella Moain's younger sister: Sophia Moain. She was a new recruit, and made her first appearance with STARS last year. She looked really dull compared to the others, wearing a silver dress instead of a golden one, and she was supposed to be a background dancer.

Their prism show starts now.

Stella opened her mouth, and sang:

_I'm too cool for my dress,  
__These shades don't leave my head.  
__Everything you say is so irrelevant._  
_You follow and I lead,_  
_You wanna be like me.  
_ _But you're just a wannabe,_  
_Love it or hate it._

Ashley, Rina, and Sophia sang "ahhh" in the background, and then Trisha sang:

_I can't help the way I am:  
_ _Hope you don't misunderstand!_

Then Stella, Ashley, and Rina joined Trisha:

_But I'm too cool, (Sophia repeated "too cool")_  
_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you._  
_Don't take it personal,  
_ _And don't get emotional._  
_You know it's the truth:_  
_I'm too cool for you._

Ashley and Rina started off with their jumps: Rina shouted "Southern Storm!" while Ashley shouted "Northern Storm!" **(yes, I know, I'm a copycat... :P)** Then, together, they shouted: "Prism Rainbow Hurricane!"

Trisha started her jump after them: she jumped high into the air, and winked to her fans. At this, the crowd went wild. "Flower Rush!" she shouted, and a rush of flowers flew over to the crowd, making them cheer and rush to have one.

Stella jumped, bending her body (and showing that she was incredibly flexible) and the background immediately turned even more golden, if that was even possible. Piles and piles of golden dresses, makeup, clothes, (anything else that the rich would have that's golden) appeared out of nowhere, and she shouted, "Golden star!"

The crowd went wild, and cheers went up: Stella's cheers were the loudest, Trisha's the second, Ashley and Rina's the third... But the crowd left out someone.

Sophia was left out. Forgotten. No one cheered for her. But she was ok with that: in fact, she smiled the brightest.


	3. The Nightmare Competition

**This song (again) is not owned by me, so check out the link in my profile to listen to this song!**

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare Competition**

"Lilia Lee is going to judge in this year's Nightmare Competition, as always! For those who are just tuning in right now and who doesn't know what the Nightmare Competition is, I'll explain. The Nightmare Competition is a competition judged solely on Dark Prism Shows. Every year, there is a Nightmare Competition being held. Practically every Dark Prism Dancer in the world joins together in this one very important competition, since the winner of the Nightmare Competition gets to get the honor of performing a Dark Prism Show with the creator of Dark Prism Shows: Lilia Lee!" the reporter announced. "A word from Lilia, please," she requested, and handed me the microphone.

"As some of you know, last year's winner was a masked person, and came to this competition for the _fun_ of it, and didn't want to perform a Dark Prism Show, saying that she was 'too much of an expert to dance with a novice,'" I stated. "Now, we hope that this year, someone who's serious about this year's competition would be the winner, and someone who wouldn't be as snobbish and as sure as she is."

"Thank you, Lilia Lee! Now, let's start the Nightmare Competition with contestant number one: Kurai Cross!"

A girl with black hair and blond highlights with a black cross pin appeared on the stage. She wore a choker with a cross on it, black jacket with a white cross on the back, fingerless gloves, a white skirt with cross designs on it, and black boots with white crosses.

She opened her mouth, and sang:

"_Ranhansha suru manazashi **(Gaze into the mirror)**_

_Kagamigoshi ni dareka ga mirteru no? **(And tell me who you see on the other side?)**_

_Piroodo no omoi sora **(The heavy velvet skies)**_

_Zawameku kaze ga kinou made to wa chigau no yo **(and the rustling winds have changed their colors)**_

_Koe wo kikasete **(Let me hear your voice)**_

_Sugata wo misete watashi no nigashite **(Show me your body, and set me free)**_

_Nee kagi ga kowareta **(The key is long gone)**_

_Torikago no naka hitori zutto **(And I am locked in this birdcage all alone)**_

_Negai monogatari yo **(It's an endless story)**_

_Jibun dake ni mieru kusari ni tsunagareta mama **(Where I wander my dreams, bound)**_

_Yume wo samayotteru **(By the chains only I can see)**_

_Machikutabireta kao no **(My longing eyes of glass)**_

_Garasu no hitomi ga futatsu **(Have grown weary of waiting)**_

_Mou yame ni shitai no ni **(I wish to quit this world)**_

_Owari go kowakute **(Yet, fearing the end,)**_

_Mata kurikaesu no **(I continue on, trapped)"**_

She jumped, and shouted, "Nightmare Shadow!" A big shadow covered the whole stage, and showed a lot of creepy and scary things, stuff that would normally appear in nightmares.

She took another jump, and a black bow appeared in her hands. "Dark Cross Bow!" she shouted, and released the bow. The arrow released a dozen black crosses to the crowd, and they cheered.

I raised an eyebrow. The reporter seemed to notice this, since she announced, "Any words for Kurai Cross?"

"That girl is... interesting," I announced on the microphone.

"Lilia Lee has shown interest in Kurai Cross! It's a possibility that she might win!"

She took another jump, and moved across the air, with a line following her. As she finished, it was obvious that she had formed a black star with a white cross in the middle. "Star Cross!" she shouted.

The crowd went wild.

"And there is contestant number 1: Kurai Cross!" the reporter announced. "Next up is contestant number 2!"

**~After all ten contestants have performed their Dark Prism Shows...~**

"Ladies and gentlemen.. it is time to announce the winner!" the reporter announced, and handed me the microphone.

"The one who has shown the most talent in Dark Prism Shows is..." I started. "Kurai Cross!"

The crowd clapped.

"Kurai Cross, please get on the stage!"

Kurai slowly walked up the stage.

"What are your words for winning the Nightmare Competition?" the reporter asked, handing her the microphone.

She shrugged. "I have no words at all," she announced.

The crowd cheered, and you could hear people shouting, "Cool and Spicy!"

I took the microphone. "We will contact you for the date, time, and location of the Dark Prism Show you're to perform with me."

She nodded slightly. "Whatever," she said, and walked off the stage.

"We look forward to your next Dark Prism Show!" the reporter shouted.

I sighed. She looks self-confident, but at least she wasn't as bad as the winner from last year...


	4. Bat Nightfall

**Chapter 4: Bat Nightfall**

"Would you like me to provide you with some Prism Stones?" I asked Kurai.

She shook her head. "No. I'd rather stick with my own style," she replied.

"Lilia! Five minutes before you're on stage!" my manager, Loli, barked. She had black hair that was starting to gray a bit, which was tied into a tight bun, with a pen sticking out of it. She wore a business suit, indicating her power and strictness.

"Follow me," I said as I stood up and walked down the hall. Kurai followed me. I led her to a purple and black machine, and pressed the button. A purple light covered the both of us, and the next moment, we were in a different place. It was mixed with different shades of blue, purple, and black.

A lady with black hair and purple streaks muttered grumpily, "This is the Dark Prism World. Give me your Dark Prism Stones."

I handed her my three Dark Prism Stones. One of them held a tight black dress, with little tiny intricate designs on it. The second one was netted leggings, and the last one was knee-high black leather boot-like skates.

A dark purple platform appeared in front of me, and I put my Dark Prism Stones on it. My body glowed black, and the next minute, I was wearing the outfit in my Dark Prism Stones.

I nodded at Kurai. She did the same thing, and the next minute, she was wearing the outfit that she wore on the Nightmare Competition.

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Yami no foria **(The folia of darkness) (Folia means a form of music)**_

_Shinju no kizuna ubae **(Steal the bonds of pearls!)**_

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei ni shou **(Now! The beautiful, magnificent show starts)**_

_Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete **(Carried by this song,)**_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara **(The power of darkness echoes)**_

_Heiwa nante maboroshi**(Harmory is nothing but an illusion,)**_

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi **(A deception without a mirror reflection)**_

_Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru **(If it'd get entangled in thread of waves, it would come to an ebb tide)**_

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete **(Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac.)**_

_Yowai monc o madowasete yuku deshou **(And lead astray the weak people)**_

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono merodi **(The waves and the melody we're playing)**_

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! **(Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!)**_

_Uzumaku rifurein de...**(With this whirling refrain...)**_

_Shinju no kizuna ubae __**(Steal the bonds of pearls)**_

_"Omoi" nante suteteru __**(Throwing away the "feelings")  
**__Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku __**(Is a dreaming girl's monologue)  
**__Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai __**(No scream will reach anyone)**___

Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajumaru utsukushiku karei na shou _**(Now! The beautiful, magnificent show starts)  
**__Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete __**(Carried by this song,)  
**__Kodama suru yami no chikara! __**(The power of darkness echoes!)**_

_Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi __**(Happy people protected by love,)  
**__"Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii __**(Eyes believing in "carrying through" are too bright)**_

_Voice in the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono merodi __**(The black waves and the melody we're playing)  
**__Voice in the Dark!  
Ai o tomote katachi naki kusari to nare! __**(Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!)**___

Voice in the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na shou _**(Now! The beautiful, magnificent show starts)**__  
Voice in the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete __**(Carried by this song,)**__  
Kodama suru yami no chikara! __**(The power of darkness echoes!)**___

Kanashiki yami no foria... _**(The sad folia of darkness...)**__  
Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku... __**(Violently, powerfully, hotly...)**__  
Uzumaku rifurein de... __**(With this whirling refrain...)**__  
Kanashiki yami no foria... __**(The sad folia of darkness...)**_

We both jumped simultaneously, and a black bow appeared in both of our hands, with mine decorated with several different words, and Kurai's with crosses. We both released the bow at the same time. "Arrow of... VENGENCE!" I shouted. It bursted into a words, into the crowd.

"Dark Cross Bow!" she shouted at the same time, and the bow released a dozen black crosses to the crowd.

I nodded at Kurai, and she nodded back. We both jumped at the same time. We both glided across the air, with a black line following me and a white line following Kurai. As we finished, we had formed a black star with a while cross in the middle of it. "Double Star Cross!" we shouted.

We both took another jump at the same time. Black angel-like wings sprouted behind our back. "Angels of DARKNESS!" we unfolded our wings, and a blinding black light appeared out of it.

"One last jump!" I shouted at Kurai. We jumped again. Suddenly, our surrounding became really really dark, as if we were in a cave. A lot of pairs of red eyes were glaring at us in the background. "Bat Nightfall!" we shouted. A group of bats, which happened to be the owners of the red eyes, flew off into the crowd.

The crowd went wild.

"THERE IT IS! LILIA LEE AND KURAI CROSS!"


	5. Silhouette is Born!

**Sorry for not updating in forever... :(**

**I was sorta grounded 'cause I was spending too much time on anime (who can blame me?!) and yea... So now, (for the time being) I shall update once a week (hopefully) and every Monday (hopefully)**

**Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Chapter 5: Silhouette is Born**

"Lilia, Kurai, that was BEAUTIFUL!" Loli exclaimed. "We've profited much more than we normally would've!"

I shrugged. "Too bad she won't be working with us anymore..." I muttered.

Loli shook her head. "You can progress much more if you work with Kurai. I've already decided to make you two into a Prism Team, and I've already hired a new designer: Your outfits NEED to be more fit for each other! She's going to be part of your team, but she won't make any public appearances... yet, at least. She needs to train a bit more to do a Dark Prism Show next to you tow. You three will just need to make a name for your group, and I'll give you all day to do that. Your first debut will be next week."

I opened my mouth. "But–"

"I know, I know, you'd rather perform by yourself than with her, but think about it: it'll make your fans happier, right?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Hey, who said that I'm agreeing to be part of this?!" Kurai interrupted.

Loli turned to face her. "We'll be sure to pay you and treat you well," she said, but Kurai shook her head in disagreement. "I'm sure that this experience would help you improve your Dark Prism Shows."

Kurai sighed. "Do whatever you want," she muttered, giving in.

Loli clapped her hands together. "Great! Now, let me introduce to you your new designer: Faith Aeria!"

A girl with short black hair and black square-rimmed glasses walked in. She wore a tom-boyish outfit, with a purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. On top of her head laid a navy blue cap that was crooked and faced the other way. **(sorta like when Ash Ketchum from Pokemon tries to catch a Pokemon and then the position he puts his cap...)**

Loli nodded at us. "I'll leave you all alone to discuss about your team," she muttered, and walked out of the room.

_Silence._

"So, uh, what should we name our team?" Faith asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I don't really care about the name," Kurai said. "I just want to find a way to improve my Dark Prism Shows without getting famous."

I raised my eyebrow. "How do you know that we'll get famous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she looked at me straight into the eye. "You are famous. People on the other side of this Earth know your name. If you start a team, we'll be a hit in a matter of seconds. And for your information, I do not want to become deaf and get trampled over by these fans."

I sighed. "Why did you enter the Nightmare Competition, then? Why did you even agree to be a part of this team?"

"I just want to gain experience in Dark Prism Shows," Kurai answered simply.

"And how do you expect to keep your identity hidden and to be a part of this team?" I pushed. I _had_ to knock some sense outta her. She can't just cover her face every time she does a Dark Prism Show... It'll just be a disadvantage for her and she won't see properly when she does her Dark Prism Jumps!

_Silence._

"I have an idea," Faith butted in, interrupting the silence. "I can design an outfit for you guys – and it'll make a shadow over your whole body. It's perfect, and you a;; can have your identity hidden."

Kurai nodded, mouthing the word_ thanks _to her. "Now we need a stage name."

Faith cocked her head. "Stage name?" she asked.

"A fake name people can call you by," Kurai explained. "Mine will be Yuki."

"I'll be Akuma," I announced, grinning mischievously.

Kurai raised an eyebrow. "Devil, huh..." she muttered. **(Akuma means Devil in Japanese...)** She nodded. "Now that that's out of the way, let's think of a team name."

"Silhouette," Faith piped up.

I stared at her. "Silhouette?"

She nodded. "Yeah! A silhouette is basically a shadow. Well, the correct dictionary definition is that it's a dark shape and outline of someone of something visible against a lighter background, especially in dim light."

I laughed. I know what it means, but why that name?"

"Because it'll fit with our outfits!" she exclaimed. "We'll have a silhouette over our body, so it's a perfect name for us!"

Kurai nodded. "That's a good name. I agree with her," she muttered, and turned to look at me.

I smiled. "Count me in."

Faith stuck out her hand, and Kurai put hers on top of Faith's, and hers was followed by mine. **(That wasn't confusing at all... That totally didn't confuse me at first... XD)** "SILHOUETTE!" we all shouted simultaneously.


	6. Prism Wild

**Chapter 6**

"Here's the song you'll be working with," Loli said, handing us a CD. "The song already came with its choreography, so just learn the dance. It'll all be in the CD. The Dark Prism Stones are ready, too." She handed us our Dark Prism Stones.

We nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" Loli walked out, and I set up the TV to see the choreography. I had to admit, it was pretty good.

Turns out that not everyone liked it.

"This is horrendous!" Kurai exclaimed, face-palming herself. "You know what!? I'll remake this choreography! I cannot work with this!"

I raised my eyebrow. "And what if I think that this choreography is good enough to work with?"

Kurai rolled her eyes. "Then you haven't worked with REAL choreography yet," Kurai snorted. "You people just do your own thing and don't bother me while I make a new choreography."

I opened my mouth to complain, but Faith stopped me. "It can't be that bad, right? If we don't like Kurai's choreography, we'll just stick to the original one. No harm done, right?"

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Do whatever you want to do," I muttered grumpily.

"You people just do your own thing and don't bother me while I make the new choreography," Kurai said, and walked off the dance studio next door.

"I'll go practice my Dark Prism Shows so that I can go on the stage with you two some day..." Faith muttered, and walked down the stairs to the ice rink at the second floor.

I sighed, and observed the Dark Prism Stones Loli had given me. One was a short sparkling black dress, with purple diamond-shaped chains spiraling three times around the dress. The second one were black fingerless gloves with a purple diamond chain bracelet. The third one were knee-high black skates. The fourth one was the weirdest one. Instead of the normal purple-colored Dark Prism Stone, it was pitch black, and there was nothing in there but complete darkness. No dresses, no skates, no accessories, nothing.

I observed the last one for a long time, and I finally decided to try it out. I walked down the hall to the Dark Prism World machine, put on my headphones, pressed the button, and entered the Dark Prism World.

"Welcome to the Dark Prism World," the lady muttered grumpily. It was funny how she said in a tone that sounded like: _Why'd you appear in my stupid sights? All I wanted was some peace, god dammit... Screw you for ruining my life and discovering Dark Prism Stones..._

The dark purple appeared in front of me, and I placed my Dark Prism Stones there. After that, she pressed a button, a purple light glowed, and I was in my Dark Prism outfit.

And for once in my lifetimes, I saw the lady's eyes gleam with pure excitement and satisfaction. 

"That... is... so... beautiful..." the lady gaped.

"Uhh..." I said, uncomfortable by her sudden attention. "Can I get a mirror?"

The lady nodded her head so much that she looked like those dolls with huge heads that bob up and down like crazy. She clicked a few buttons on her control panel, and a reflection of myself was shown.

I was truly fascinated. Never before had I seen such... magic. I was covered in complete darkness – my face was one hundred percent hidden, yet I could see my surroundings clearly. It was amazing. If I never knew it was my reflection, I would've never guessed that it was me. THAT'S how much the darkness covered my face. It didn't cover my whole body – my Dark Prism outfit was shown, with the dress, gloves, and braclet.

I shook my head, getting rid of my amazement. I nodded. "Thank you," I muttered. "Now please change me back to normal."

The lady nodded, and did as she was told. The next minute, I wore my normal clothing, and I walked to a door that labeled "Lilia's Office."

A dark light surrounded me, and I was suddenly back at my office. I sighed, and started to work. Normally, I didn't like working, but I didn't really mind with this kind of work. If my work had anything to do with my fan's happiness, I would never mind doing something I hated. I loved seeing the appreciated smiles on everyone's face.

I took out the first fan letter on my huge pile. It read:

_Dear Lilia-sama,_

_I love your Dark Prism Shows! They are amazing, and I want to be JUST like you when I grow up! You give me my inspiration when things seem tough! Your best feature is that your number one priority is your fans! You care only about your fans, and nothing else! Unlike those stupid STARS, who think they're so cool and all, you actually CARE about your fans, not your fame! You could have the lowest popularity in the world, and you could be begging in the streets, but you'll still give your fans your #1 love and support!_

_Sadly, though, some people just don't see that you're better than STARS. My older sister, for example, is the "popular girl" in school and rules the halls, including me. She says that Stella Moain is the "best," and a "disgrace" like me should just learn my place in this world... :'(_

_But whatever, I'll always be loyal to you and you only! =D_

_Always your #1 fan,_

_Sophie_

I smiled at that one. I immediately took out my dark purple pen to reply to her wonderful letter.

_Hey there, Sophie-chan! ^_^_

_Thank you so much for your fan letter. And LOL about your comment about STARS.. It's true, though, that they wouldn't spare even one penny on their fans, because all they car about is fame!  
I'm glad you understand me.:)_

_I'm sorry about your school status, and if there's anything you want to talk about, feel free to send me another fan letter for advice! ^_^_

_Thank you so much for your support!  
Lilia Lee_

_**~Later...~**_

When I finished replying to all my fan letters, my hands were sore. I carefully placed them into a basket, and placed that basket onto this hole in the wall, which was connected directly to a special section of the post office, which sends the letters in less than one day.

I sighed. "Now that that's done..." I muttered. "TIME TO PRACTICE MY DARK PRISM SHOWS!" I shouted, fist-pumping the air.

_**~I went down the stair and into the ice rink...~**_

Faith was in the middle of the ice rink, and it was pretty obvious that she was about to start practicing her show, so I decided to just watch and see how good she really was.

"_FLY!  
Open your eyes and spread your wings!_

_This is your reality,_

_We live in a magical and wonderful world!_

_DREAM!_

_Everyone has a secret dream!_

_One day you'll wake up and see,_

_You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy!"_

"Paint Splash!" she shouted, jumping up, and a burst of colors exploded in the background.

"_Full of talent,_

_You've got that something that will take you far._

_One day you'll reach out to the sky,_

_And touch the stars._

_Just believe in yourself and, _

_in the magic within!"_

"Prism Wild!" Faith shouted, and the whole ice rink blossomed with trees and flowers, and what seemed like millions of different yet brightly-colored birds blasted out of the trees, presenting a beautiful sight.

The most amazing thing was the fact that Faith's outfit completely changed, so that she wore a blue jay, fitting in with the millions of birds in the background.

"Fly high, my birdies!" she shouted, a huge smile on her face that gleamed so brightly that it blinded me for a second. She jumped up to reach the height of her birds, and spread out her wings. "Wings of freedom!" she shouted.

I clapped as hard as I could, and whistled and cheered as loud as I could. "AMAZING! Absolutely AMAZING!" I shouted. "You HAVE to teach me!"

Faith pointed to herself. "M-Me? Teaching you?! But you're the Dark Prism Show master, and I don't even know HOW to do a Dark Prism Show!"

I laughed. "Just because I created Dark Prism Shows doesn't mean I'm the Dark Prism Master, and even if I was, it doesn't mean that I'm the normal Prism Show master! Heck, I still haven't figured out how to do a normal Prism Show yet!"

Her eyes bulged out. "You don't know how to do a normal Prism Show?!"

I shrugged. "That's why I'm doing Dark Prism Shows! I wanted to do a normal Prism Show, but then I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried! At the end, I just accidentally created Dark Prism Shows," I explained. "How about this: I'll teach you how to do a Dark Prism Show, while you teach me how to do a normal one! Deal?"

Faith grinned from ear to ear. "Deal!" she shouted happily.

**Again, the link to this song is on my profile... :3**


	7. Dark Prism Jumps

**Ok, so I'm going to take a break and not update until January... :P (I realized how hard it is to update once a week for 3 different fanfics, and I really need a break... :P)**

**I hope you understand... :)**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm done with the choreography," someone announced, walking over to us. She wore her Silhouette outfit, which was a black dress and huge white diamonds on the waist down, and the rim of the dress were covered in tiny white diamonds. She wore a black fingerless gloves and a white choker with a black diamond.

It was pretty obvious that it was Kurai, since she was in charge of the choreography and her voice mostly gave it out that it was her.

"Start whenever you're ready," I said.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

She slid across the rink, and into the middle. The music started, and so did her dance.

It was amazing.

She moved as if she had been listening and practicing its dance for her whole life. It was as if the song had been a part of her soul. She moved the way the song did, making sure to make every part of the dance memorable.

When she finished, she slid off the rink. Even though I couldn't see her face, I was positive that she was smirking. "What do you think of it?" she asked smugly.

"It's... good enough," I muttered in defeat.

"Good," she said. "Now we have to make our Dark Prism Jumps for this song."

I cocked my head. "Make?!" I asked incredulously.

Kurai face-palmed herself. "Don't tell me that you, the mere creator of Dark Prism Shows, don't know how to create your own Dark Prism Shows yet."

"You don't just 'create' your own Dark Prism Jumps outta nowhere!" I exclaimed, defending myself. "You can only create a Dark Prism Jump with your heart!"

She rolled her eyes. "In Dark Prism Shows, there are no Jumps created with your 'heart.' Watch me create my OWN Dark Prism Jump," she muttered, skating to the middle of the rink again.

"And how do we know that this jumps isn't just created by your heart?" I counterattacked.

She rolled her eyes again, and pointed at Faith. "Faith, you're the designer for us, right? Design a Dark Prism Jump for me."

"W-What?! Me?!" She pointed at herself, astonished. "I don't know how to..."

"Just close your eyes and picture yourself doing a Dark Prism Jump!" Kurai pushed. "It's easy, just try it!"

She slowly took out her sketchpad, and started drawing. When she finished, she showed her drawing to Kurai.

"Dark Splash, huh..." she muttered, and then looked directly at me. "Watch me VERY closely."

She skated around, gaining speed for her jump, and then jumped. Complete darkness surrounded her, and she shouted, "Dark Splash!"

"See? I did it," Kurai muttered. "That'll be our first jump. The second jump will be my newly created jump, and the third one will be Bat Nightfall." She glanced at me. "The last one will be Lilia's jump. And it has to be something that you've never performed in an actual show."

"Why does it have to be a newly created jump?" I huffed.

"Remember: Our identities are hidden. And if you just perform all the jumps you did before, then they'll know right away that it's you," she explained. "And before you ask, Bat Nightfall is to attract everyone to go. Everyone loved Bat Nightfall, and Loli already put it in her advertisements that we'll be performing Bat Nightfall."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll create my OWN Dark Prism Jump, using my heart," I muttered. "Watch me amaze you."

"No one can amaze me," Kurai stated.

I smiled. "I can make miracles happen... Trust me, I'll amaze you."


	8. Silhouette's First Debut

**Sorry that this chapter isn't a Christmas special, but the special will probably be posted on Christmas... So please be patient! ^_^**

**Chapter 8: Silhouette's First Debut**

"Ok, the first step to Dark Prism Shows is to convince YOURSELF that you can do them. It would be best if you wore dark outfits and that your song is a bit depressing and all. Since you already have your Dark Prism outfit, all you need to do is get a song for yourself," I explained. "For this lesson, I'll provide you with a song, so don't worry about it."

Faith nodded. "Ok."

"To do your first Dark Prism Jump, you need to think of a sad or depressing memory. After you have done your first Prism Jump, the rest will come naturally, even if you're not sad or depressed... Any questions?"

Faith shook her head. "Nope."

I nodded. "Good. Now put on your Silhouette outfit, get on the rink, and just think of a sad moment. I'll put up the music for you."

She nodded, and went into the Dark Prism World. A few minutes later, she came back, with her Silhouette outfit. She wore a black dress with sparkling navy blue diamonds on the center. She also wore a midnight blue cap that faced the wrong direction.

She skated to the middle of the rink, and I started the music. She sighed and closed her eyes, and started skating around. She jumped.

"Paint Splash!" she shouted, as a blast of paint surrounded her. There was a ray of light colors, but there were also more dark colors this time, so it was different from last time.

I clapped. "Good job!" I complimented. "But you need to make it completely dark. The sadder, the better. It's ok if you fall or mess up, you just have to keep pushing yourself."

Faith nodded. She jumped again, but she fell down on her butt. "OUCH!" she exclaimed, as she slowly stood back up, a bit wobbly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. If you can still move, then keep on pushing yourself. The first time I've ever did a Dark Prism Jump, I kept on pushing myself. It hurt, yes, but you have to keep on going. You just can't give up. Try again."

She nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

She tried again and again, and kept on falling down.

"I can't do it!" she shouted. "I'm just so useless, so stupid, so clumsy. I can't do anything right!" Tears formed in her eyes. A dark aura surrounded her.

"JUMP!" I shouted, an she did as she was told.

Purple was in the background, and mouths appeared. They muttered things such as "You'll never make it!" and "Impossible!" Tiny little arms appeared, wrapping around Faith's arms and legs, and dragging her down. "NO!" she shouted, struggling, but she was still dragged down, and she was eventually buried underneath the mass of arms. Then, she flew out of the arms, and shouted, "Impossible Drag On!"

I clapped as hard and as fast as I could. "YOU DID IT!" I shouted.

It took a while for here to sink in. "What?" she asked.

"YOU DID A DARK PRISM JUMP!" I exclaimed.

"I... Did?!" Faith asked, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I did! I DID A DARK PRISM JUMP!" She leapt happily into the air. "I FINALLY DID A DARK PRISM JUMP!"

I nodded, smiling. "You did."

_**~ Later...~**_

"Loli, we think that Faith should be in Silhouette's first debut," I requested.

Loli nodded. "Sure. I'll change the advertisements... What's Faith's stage name?"

"Akumu," Faith answered. "Nightmare."

Loli smiled. "Got it. I'll get right to it... I suggest that you guys should practice together for your debut."

We all nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

_**~Three days later...~**_

Faith sat on the chair, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. "I-I've never performed in the public before... What if I mess up?"

I shook my head, giving her a reassuring smile. "You won't mess up, I promise."

Faith smiled, and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"We should get ready now," Kurai suggested.

We nodded, and went to the Dark Prism World. We put our Dark Prism Stones on the platform, and then we wore our Silhouette outfits. We posed, and flew out of the Dark Prism World.

"This is Silhouette's first debut! The girl on the right is Akumu, the girl on the left is Yuki, and the girl in the middle is Akuma! Their song is called Yami no Baraque!"

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare __**(A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure __**(The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever.)**_

_Yukkuri to mezameteku __**(Slowly awakening)**_

_Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo __**(Are the shadows of our hearts)**_

_Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete __**(The crimson roses become decorations that force pearls to freeze over**__.)_

_Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite __**(Now...together, your wishes will all become one)**_

_Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete __**(Surrender yourselves to the great darkness)**_

We all nodded at each other, and jumped at the same time: "Dark Splash!"

_Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare __**(This heart-stealing baroque is embraced by the waves of negativity)**_

_Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru __**(The world you believed in disappears in a single moment.)**_

Faith jumped first, followed by me, and then Kurai, and we did Faith's jump: "Impossible Drag On!"

_Yukkuri to mukatte iruy __**(Slowly headed this way,)**_

_Owari no toki o iwaou __**(Is the final coda, which we shall celebrate.)**_

_Koori no bishou tatae shinju o hai ni shite __**(Show praise towards an icy smile, and pearls will turn into ash**__.)_

_Aa.. tomo yo. Kibou no hikari areba __**(Ah...my friends. If you have any rays of hope)**_

_Nijimidasu zetsubou to iu OMAAJU __**(That just pays homage to the despair you ooze.)**_

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare __**(A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise )**_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure __**(The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever. )**_

_Tozasareta rakuen.. __**(Paradise is sealed away...)**_

Kurai jumped first this time, followed by Faith, and then me. The background darkened, and tiny white crosses started pouring on us. "Cross Storm!"

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare __**(A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure __**(The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; sleep forever.)**_

This time, I jumped first, followed by Kurai, and then Faith. "Bat Nightfall!"

Everyone cheered at this point.

_Kawarihateta sekai de unmei no morosa o shiru __**(In a completely changed world, you can understand the fragility of fate)**_

_Atenonai kanashimi ga kokoro o kudaku mae ni __**(Before sorrow and hopelessness crush your heart.)**_

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare __**(A baroque that shuts out light, it becomes beautiful noise)**_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaku mirai o tomo ni yukou.. __**(The whisper of this dark trap cradles you; together, with it, let's aim for the future...)**_

I sighed, my face a deep mask of concentration. The song ended here, so I needed to do my new Dark Prism Jump now._ Come on, heart... Don't fail me now..._ I thought. I know we didn't practice for this moment, but I promise Kurai that I would do a new Dark Prism Jump.

_Here goes nothing..._ I thought.

I motioned Kurai and Faith to come, and skated a bit faster, confusing them both. They slowly understood, though, and we were soon at the same pace.

"What are you doing?!" Kurai hissed. "This wasn't part of our routine..."

"Just trust me and follow my actions!" I said. "On a count of three, we all jump."

"I don't like this pla-" Kurai started.

"One..." Faith interrupted.

Kurai sighed, and continued, "Two..."

"THREE!" I finished, and we jumped at the same time, arms crossed. Faith spread out her arms, and the background that surrounded us turned into a midnight sky, filled with bright yellow stars. There was also a crescent moon. The midnight sky covered the whole stage when Kurai spread out her arms. Then, I spread out my arms too, and the sky went into the audience. Their outfits changed, and they had the "Silhouette" look, where their skin was just covered in darkness, but not their clothes. "Silhouette... DREAM!"

Everyone cheered.

"And that is Silhouette!"

I smirked at Kurai. "Miracles happen."

Kurai rolled her eyes, and skated away.


	9. Christmas Special!

**Here it is... The Christmas special! :3**  
**Hope you guys enjoy... ^_^**  
**Chapter 9**  
"Silhouette got into a BIG hit!" Loli exclaimed, excited. "We've earned a lot more yen than we would've if Lilia performed on her own... This is magnificent! We already have tons of offers for you guys: interviews, more debuts, advertisements, etc... This is amazing!"  
"So is our schedule ready?" I asked.  
She nodded. "It's done, alright. Since today is your first day, I've decided to go easy on you guys and so the only thing on your to do list is an interview... That's the only thing you have to do for the next few days... But you have to make a Christmas special next week, on Christmas."  
We all nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"  
"You'll be performing with the song 'So This is Christmas,'" Loli explained. "I think it'll be best if Kurai did the choreography this time, since she did so good last time... Is that ok with you guys?"  
"Yes, that's fine with me," Kurai said.  
"And this time, I'll leave Faith to do the designs again... Is that ok?"  
She nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes!"  
_**~Later, at the int**__**erview...~**_  
We wore our Silhouette outfits, and walked into the room. We sat down at a long red couch with the reporter.  
"Are you guys ready?" she asked, and we nodded. She nodded at the cameraman, and the interview started.  
"Thank you Silhouette, who has joined us today in this interview," the reporter said. "I'd like to start off with a commonly asked question: Who are you people?"  
"I'm afraid our identities must be hidden," Kurai said. "It is a matter of secrecy... I'm sorry."  
"Can you at least give us a tiny little hint?"  
Kurai shook her head. "Nope, I'm sorry."  
She sighed. "Well then, on to the next question: What's your position in the team?"  
"Yuki's in charge of the choreography, and Akumu's in charge of the designs," I explained.  
"What about you?"  
"M-Me?" I asked. "Well, I guess I'm the one who organizes everyone together. I'm the one who taught Akumu how to do a Dark Prism Jump."  
"Really? That's amazing!" she complimented. "Why are your identities hidden?"  
"It's for our privacy... Just in case we get popular and we get bombarded with fans," Kurai explained.  
The reporter laughed. "You're right about being popular," she said. "Anyways, one last question: What do you have planned for your next debut?"  
I smiled. "That's a secret. You'll just have to see for yourself next week."  
She nodded, smiling. "That's all for today, folks. See you next time."  
_**~At the Christmas debut...~**_  
We all wore a dark red dress. The very tip, where there were cotton balls, was the color of dark green. We all wore a necklace with a black star, as well as a dark green mini jacket, with dark red cotton ball tips. We also wore a black fingerless gloves, and wore dark red skates.  
_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_  
"Dark Splash!"__

And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
"Impossible Drag On!"__

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
"Cross Storm!"__

And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong  
"Bat Nightfall!"__

And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
"Silhouette Dream!"__

And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done?  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young

A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear

We all jumped at the same time. The background changed into a warm-looking house, and there was a fireplace. Someone wearing a brown cloak appeared out of the fireplace, and put some presents under the Christmas tree. We jumped up and down in joy, and ripped open our presents. "Secret Santa!" we shouted.  
Everyone cheered.  
"And that is Silhouette!"  



End file.
